


The Monochrome Tree

by TheOriginalBackup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBackup/pseuds/TheOriginalBackup
Summary: A touch of sadness goes a long, long way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote for a contest.  
> Warning: implied suicide

In the air of discord the memories fade

As I come across someone who needs my aid

She lies broken down and weary

In the land where flowers rot and the sky so dreary.

She lifts her heavy head and reaches out

And not a word from her mouth comes out.

A necklace she wears

So pretty but her poor mother scares.

In the dream of our imagination the dreamers seek

A place of candied clouds and a world not so bleak

He stands with his back to the sea

And admires the monochrome tree.

From a branch you will discover

An extraordinary thing to uncover

It is a wonderful gift to some

But a friend to all but none.

It is a size that fits all

From large to small.


End file.
